


Ride

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A troubling report.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'bloodthirsty'

Felix watched as Dimitri read the report, his good eye narrowing, his features hardening. It would not be surprising to see hints of His Majesty's normally-hidden blood-thirst creep back across his face. Felix had wanted to call for swift vengeance when he'd first been told. 

Paper crumbled in Dimitri's hands, the page slammed down. He swore, impressively, and Felix had to agree, even though he was the one who heard the ghost of his father threatening soap. 

"We ride?" Felix asked. Though was it really a question? 

"We ride," Dimitri replied, nodding. "Gather all we need--

"For Fódlan, we ride."


End file.
